The Day Everything Changed
by Storybored
Summary: The day everything changed. Arguably the worst day of Steve Roger's life.


Bucky rolled his eyes as Dugan tried to engage him in conversation. Dugan realized it was a fruitless effort when Bucky shrugged him off again and began to clean his knives. Steve began to assign watches. Bucky glanced up,"I'll take last watch."

"You're crazy, Jimmy." Dugan said earning an icy glare from Bucky at the nickname.

Peggy cleared her throat causing Bucky and Steve to look up at her,"Boys."

Bucky smiled at her,"Peggy. Could I borrow you for a minute?"

Peggy looked at the Sargent confused,"Sure."

Bucky pulled his dog tags off his neck and began to roll them in his hands,"May I ask you a favor?"

Peggy narrowed her eyes at the nervous sniper,"Just one."

Bucky pursed his lips, and held out his dog tags,"I have a bad feeling. Could you hold these for this mission? I'd give 'em to Steve but-"

Peggy nodded and took them in her hand placing them in her pant pocket,"But he wouldn't understand. You'll make it out, James. You're paranoid."

Bucky shrugged as the two of them began to walk back inside the house they were using as HQ,"My "paranoia" saved your butt a few times. How's your shoulder?"

Peggy pushed him,"Get in the bloody house, Barnes."

Bucky made a noise,"Steve, Peggy's being mean."

Steve glanced up from what he was reading,"You have 4 sisters. You should be used to this."

Bucky swatted the blond on the back of his head,"Really? You traitorous motherfucker."

Gabe widened his eyes at Bucky as Steve barely looked up,"Language."

Bucky flopped onto the couch ignoring Falsworth and Mortia's protests,"Wake me up when it's my shift."

Steve watched Bucky out of the corner of his eye as Bucky fell asleep his body tense,Steve tried to ignore the fact that Bucky fell asleep with a hand tightly gripping a hidden knife, strapped to his side. Peggy sat next to him and began to tell them about Zola's most recent whereabouts. Mortia earned an angry snarl from Bucky as he was "woken up". Bucky rubbed his eyes,"Zola only cares about results and he likes to think he's the smartest guy in the room. He's got a bigger ego than Stark but half the funding. He'll most likely be on the train."

Everyone stared at Bucky who shifted uncomfortably, Gabe broached the topic gently,"And you know this how?"

Bucky rubbed his left arm nervously,"He talked. A lot. Mainly about how Azzano was-was subpar and Schmidt wanted something -something. I dunno- can't remember."

Everyone continued to stare at Bucky who cleared his throat and moved to the back of the room watching the entrances and exits.

 _ **(Line break)**_

Steve clung on to the side of the train hearing Bucky's scream echo in his ears. Steve felt a hand land on his shoulder as Gabe came up to him,"Cap?"

Steve let go of the train and nearly fell to the ground, he began a lurching walk to a place away from view. Steve stumbled and fell to the ground his knees sinking into snowy ground. He knelt there for a few minutes till he heard the commandos calling for him and Bucky. He stood up and walked into plain view, trying to stop the tears silently leaking down his face. Dugan tapped Gabe on the shoulder who was holding the shield hesitantly, Mortia spoke first his eyes looking around,"Where's Sarge?"

Steve's shoulders shook as Dugan caught on and whispered,"Aww not Jimmy."

Falsworth spoke first his voice gently,"What happened?"

Steve took a shivering breath,"One of those guns Howard is trying to figure out, blew me down and the side out of the train. He picked up the shield trying to protect me and he-he…."

Dugan hugged Steve gently,"It's alright, Steve. It's okay." Steve stumbled and gasp out,"He's at the bottom of a ravine….. oh god. How do I tell his sisters?"

Gabe tossed an arm around Steve,"We'll write the letter. We're brothers. Next time anyone steps up to you we'll punch him in the face."

Steve let out a watery laugh, remembering Bucky's words,' _Hey. Next time someone steps up to you guys, I'll punch 'em in the face and make it look like an accident.',"_ Keep the tradition going?"

Peggy spotted the four of them walking toward the car Zola was being loaded into, she got a dismissive nod from the Colonel and walked up to them her eyes softening.

"Where's Barnes?" Peggy asked as Steve shoulders shook.

Steve took a shuddering breath,"Dead."

Peggy looked slightly sad and touched Steve's shoulder,"What happened?"

Steve's answer was short as he tried to take control of his emotions,"He fell off the train. He's at the bottom of the ravine."

Peggy's hand drifted to her pocket which suddenly felt heavier, she stuck her hand inside and felt Bucky's dog tags. She put her hand on Steve's back and with the commandos' help began to herd Steve to one of the cars.

 _ **(Line break)**_

Howard walked in and saw Steve sitting on the couch his head on his was holding Bucky's new rifle and was looking for him to test it,"Hey Steve, where's your shadow?"

Howard was poking at the fact that Bucky would silently trail Steve unless in the lab then he would trail Howard listening to him talk about new weapons specs. Steve's shoulders shook slightly,"He's gone."

Howard nearly dropped the rifle but tightened his grip on it,"Oh man, Steve. I'm so sorry."

Steve shrugged and looked at the pieces of metal in his hands,"Peggy had his dog tags. Said he gave them to her last week."

Howard though of Steve's unasked question of why,"Well you said Bucky was your protector till you got big right?"Steve nodded and motioned for Howard to continue,"He wasn't going to have you worry about him on some gut feeling he got or what have you. He's going to worry about you and himself. He probably gave Peggy his dog tags to send back home to his sisters or something."

Steve mulled over what Howard said,"You're probably right. I'm gonna go ….somewhere else."

Howard nodded and made a mental note to stop production on Bucky's weapons, there wouldn't be a need to make them if no one used them.


End file.
